The Aburame Reproduction Season
by phoenix545
Summary: Finally, after one hundred years that season is among Aburames once again! Why does Kiba always get dragged into these kind of things?-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 1: The Season Is Almost Upon Us!

"We must get Shino to reproduce!" one of Shino's bugs named Refilwe shouted to the other crowed of bugs.

"No! The boy is must to young for that!" Thema protested.

"But it's almost "that" time of year!" Refilwe argued "This only happens once every hundreds of years! Plus, he has a mate! We need to be smart about this!"

"He has a point." Otieno agreed.

"Otieno!" Thema said disappointingly.

"Refilwe is right, Aburame mating season is very rare, and, we all know what will happen if he does not reproduce..." Thema went silent.

"Alright, I see what you mean," Thema whispered quietly "but, who will be the one to tell our Shino what he must do?"

"Let me handle this." Otieno said before crawling away and too the teens face where he sat on his cheek "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"What is it you all are having a fuss about?" Shino ignored the first question.

"Yeah...about that...I've actually come to talk about that with you..." Otieno cleared his throat "You understand that the "Reproductive Season" is approaching don't you?" the brunette stopped walking.

"What?!"

"Yes."

"When will it be?!" he said in sheer panic.

"Umm, sometime this month. Ask your father for an exact date."

"Oh no, I-I completely forgot..."

"Don't worry, you have a mate so there is nothing to panic about. That Inuzuka boy, Ki..Ki.."

"Kiba."

"Yeah! Him!"

"I do have a mate, though, that is my least of worries."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shino seemed to be thinking, he stared down at the floor and rubbed his chin, then looked up.

"No, I'm not going to reproduce with him." Otieno sighed.

"Shino, you and I both know what will happen if you don't."

* * *

 **i love this pairing and noticed it didn't have a lot of mpreg and i also love mpreg, so, here you all go!  
**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 2: What Will We Do?

"Shino, you and I both know what will happen if you do not reproduce." the paler sweated at the thought and heart started beating intensely with nervousness.

"I know, but, I am much too young to be thinking about this..."

"Shino! You must listen! You know the price!"

"No."

"Shino!"

"No! I said no and I mean no, is that clear?" the teens tone of voice turned deeper and darker. Otieno sighed once again.

"Whatever you want..." the bug crawled back down his cheek too the others, Thema and Refilwe looked at him with angry expressions, hearing the conversation. Otieno used one of his legs to rub the back of his head "Y-yeah, maybe I don't got it..."

"You think? What are we going to do now?" Thema asked.

"What else? We have to convince him before the first half of the season starts!" Refilwe answered.

"How do you propose we do that? He even ignored Otieno!"

"If only Ife was here..." Obtieno sighed out, making the other two bugs go silent.

"...Well, she isn't! And we must not give up yet! All of us need to help knock some sense into Shino!" Refilwe encouraged.

"Fine, we'll leave it too you Refilwe." Thema wasn't happy about it, but if it will save Shino, she'll go to desperate measures.

"Leave it too me!"

* * *

Shino was walking with Kiba, the two were just enjoying each others company really, having a nice little walk together. The dog-nin had noticed the other was becoming more clingy lately and wondered what could possibly be going on. The darker brunette was just minding his own business, walking forward, when, suddenly, Refilwe was on his noise, looking at him, making him stop.

"Refilwe!" he hissed "go away!"

"Nice to see you too Shino." Refilwe gave a smirk. The teen was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"Shino...are you okay?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just fine, g-go and walk on without me, I'll catch up." the lighter brunette shrugged, walking on. Shino turned his attention back too the bug on his noise "Refilwe! What is it you want?"

"Calm down my dear boy, I've just came to talk too you."

"If it's about the reproductive season, like I told Otieno, my answer is no."

"Ha yes, I know, but, you have to be smart about this boy! You know what will happen!"

"I know!"

"Then be smart! I already have the perfect sperm already!" Refilwe, somehow, pulled out a sperm and was now holding it in front of his face. Shino's jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. "This one has everything that's perfect, your intelligence, your good looks! Everything! It's perfect!"

Shino was so shocked he could barely even speak "R-Refilwe, h-how did you even get that?"

"You are aware that I have accuse to EVERY part of your body right?"

"Put it back! If you even can!"

"Shino," Kiba came into view "Who are you yelling at?" the paler blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"N-no one...j-just talking to myself." the lighter brunette was really starting to question his boyfriends behavior.

"Alright then." they started walking, only this time, Shino walked behind the other.

"Come on Shino," Refilwe said "just look at that body, and that ass, come on, you're lucky to have someone like him." he had almost forgotten about how perverted his bugs could be "Just imagine this body, but pregnant, would be really hot am I right?" Shino hated to admit it, he did imagine Kiba pregnant, and found it to be a really big turn on. "See? Oh, if I was human, I'd tap that in a heart beat."

"Refilwe!" Shino shouted out loud in a stern voice on accident.

"That's it!" Kiba turned around in a split second "What's with you, you've been acting really strange! Come on Shino, talk to me." The bug-nin let out a sigh.

"It's really nothing, I'm sorry, lets just continue our walk." Kiba nodded, taking the paler boys hand into his own.

"Though, we could work on that attitude." Shino bit his lip. Refilwe sighed, knowing that he could probably do nothing more and crawled down the teens cheek back to the others.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 3: The Time Is Now

Even Shino's dad was bugging him about the whole reproductive season. Asking him every single day it felt like, any chance he got. Like a week ago at dinner they were just having a normal conversation then it went silent and his dad said "Well, got a mate for The Reproduction Season?" why won't people leave him alone?! He's too young to be thinking about this stuff! Ugh, why did the season have to come around now? Why not when he's just a teen.

Yes, he understands the consequences if he doesn't, but, this is a really big step for him and Kiba in their relationship. He honestly has no problem with starting a family with his lover, though, it was really up to Kiba. Shino sighed as he worked on his desk in his room, he was studying a new type of bug he discovered a few days ago. Even if he really enjoyed doing this, the pressure of responsibilitys weighed themselves heavy on his back. Suddenly, the door opened a crack, his dad peeked in before opening it all the way.

"Shino, I would like to speak to you, and I want you to actually listen very closely." the dark brunette sighed, pushing himself away from his desk to look at his father. "Sit on the bed." the older man ordered. He did as he was told. His dad sat down in the desk chair and scooted close to him. Shades met shades. "Shino, my son, my only son, the time is now. Please, please listen to me, you've only got a short amount of time now. I love you, and don't want you too ever loose you, especially at this age." the teen let out a long sigh.

"Fine, if it will please you, I will start to actually think about it." his father gave him a smile.

"Good, I'm glad." the older male than stood up and walked out of the room. Ounce the door was closed, Shino sighed again, trying to focus on what he was doing before being interrupted, though, he wasn't so interested anymore. Not with a dozen thoughts buzzing inside his head.

* * *

"Finally." sighed Otieno.

"Yeah, it's about damn time someone knocked some sense into the kid." Refilwe huffed out "We should have went to his dad sooner." Thema was the most quiet out of the two.

"What's wrong Thema? Aren't you excited?" the female bug looked up at Otieno.

"Well, of course I'm happy, it's just...are we all sure he's ready for this...I mean, he's so young..."

"You heard the boys father," Refilwe said "the time is now." Otieno sighed.

"For ounce, he's right," he placed one leg on top of the woman bugs back "He's ready, he'll be alright." she also let out a sigh.

"I guess you two are right, the time is now."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 4: Telling

Tsume stared at Shibi, Shibi stared back, Kiba stared at Shino, and Shino stared back. The older Aburame had just explained the whole thing to the Inuzaka's about the reproductive season. Well, is saying "My son needs to mate with your son so he can reproduce offspring." explaining? Tsume and Kiba just had no idea what to say, looks of complete horror on their faces. The brunette women cleared her throat.

"Can you...repeat that Shibi? Only this time, a little more clearer." the older male let out a sigh.

"There is a season for us Aburame's that only comes around every once a hundred years. During the season we must mate and reproduce offspring." he explained with the slightest more detail. The lady Inuzaka was getting quite annoyed the lack of information.

"So...you need my son for...breeding." her eyebrow twitched.

"If you want to put it like that..." Shibi answered bluntly. Kiba's eyebrow also began to twitch.

He stood up, turning his back to the ones behind him, trying to hold in his anger "No, nope! Not getting involved in this! No! Not this time." he tried to walk away.

"There is actually a terrible fate to this season." the brunette stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the older male "The Aburame's who fail to find a mate and reproduce, die." Kiba's eyes went wide as so did Tsume's.

She swallowed, shaking slightly "D-die? B-but why? Over something like this..."

"The reason is because the insects and the reproductive systems inside our bodies become highly active. If the Aburame fails to mate, their reproductive system explodes and they die. Then our insects eat away at out dead bodies." now Kiba's anger was boiling, this just doesn't sound real to him.

"This better not be some kind of fucking joke!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Shino who remained silent this entire time.

"Why would I joke about my son life?" asked Shibi in a very serious tone, looking at him sharply through the shades before turning back to Tsume "Please, please help my son. I swear to Kami that I am not lying about this." the women thought about it for a moment.

"I mean, I'm alright with it." she looked at her son "Kiba?"

"Say yes! Say yes!" Refilwe shouted eagerly only to be smacked in the back of the head by Thema. Kiba battled the pros and cons inside his head. If he doesn't do it, Shino will die, but if he does than Shino lives, though, than he's a parent. The answer was really right in his face. No matter how much it looked like the wrong one, it was the right.

He sighed looking off to the side "Fine...I guess I'll help..." to his surprise, Shibi stood up and...hugged him?! Tsume was also quite shocked, she has never seen Shibi touch anyone before.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you do not understand how much this means to me." the older Aburame whispered gratefully before sitting back down next to his son again who was still painfully silent. Kiba sat down by his mom.

"This season...it sounds similar to something..." the women stared thinking what it could be.

"Natural selection." Shino spoke "Yes, the Reproductive Season is very similar to natural selection. Only those who are lucky enough to live up to the age get to reproduce." it wasn't easy as Aburame. Natural selection was a big thing in the clan. Somehow, Kiba could feel the other looking at him through the shades while he said that.

"And when does this season start?" the Inuzaka women asked.

"In a few days, so be prepared." Shibi answered then stood up and so did Shino "We must get going, the festival of farewells starts soon."

"There's a festival? I didn't hear about it..."

"It's only for Aburame's."

"What happens during this festival?"

"It is to say goodbye to people in our clan because half of them die." Kiba's heart got caught in his throat. Shino whispered something to his father and the older male nodded walking out of the room, as did Tsume. It was only them two.

"So...I was wondering," the taller mumbled, shoulders tensing up like they always did when he got nervous "I-if you would like to come to the festival with me. I-it's going to actually be really boring probably. N-not all Aburame festivals are exciting, b-but if you go it will be more rousing, y-y'know. Plus you'll be able to see some of my family, b-but if you don't want to go t-that's compl-"

"Shino." the brunette placed his hands on the others shoulders, interrupting. Kami, the darker brunette sounded and looked similar to the first time he asked him out. All tense and nervous. It was cute. "I'll go." he said with a smile. Shino nodded, still very tense. "Let me go ask my mom." the shorter leaned up and kissed the paler cheek before walking away. The older let out a sigh of relief when the other was out of sight.

"Smooth." Relfiwe said, only to be whacked again by Thema.

"Leave the boy alone! He's already going through so much!"

"Yeah, nice going kid!" Otieno said proudly "You're finally stepping up!" everyone seemed to be congratulating him, but, why didn't he feel like he should be congratulated?

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 5: Festival of Farewells

Kiba and Shino walked down the dirt path to the Aburame clan in complete silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. The lighter brunette tried to think of pretty much anything to say, just to break the awkward silence, but was interrupted by the other.

"Kiba...I, you know you didn't have to say yes. It would have been alright." the dog-nin smiled.

"And loose you? Please, it's going to be alright."

"You...you're okay with this? Not upset?" Shino mumbled.

"Why would I be? I mean, yeah, I'm nervous and scared about what the future holds ahead for us, but," he took the others hand into his own, interlocking their fingers together "We'll think of something." Shino squeezed his hand tightly, never wanting to let go no matter what.

* * *

When they arrived at the gates to the entrance of the Aburame clan, Shino's mouth completely dropped and Kiba's eyes lit up. There were so many lights! Loud music, laughing and smiling, dancing.

"I think we have the wrong clan, lets go." he turned around and tugged on his lovers hand, but a voice stopped him from walking.

"Ah, Shino my boy, there you are!" a much older looking Shibi smiled. Shino turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, grandpa Shi, how are you?" the man named Shi smiled widely.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Shi said loudly, probably drunk, turning his attention to the Inuzuka, looking at him through the shades "And you must be Kiba! It's very nice to meet you, my name is Shi, Shino's grandfather." Kiba nodded, about it say "nice to meet you" but was interrupted "Come you two! Very body is waiting to see you both!" Shino nodded, leading the other inside. The Inuzuka's eyes went wide, smiling. Everything was so lit up and beautiful.

"This is boring to you?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"I-I don't understand, this is not like any of the other festivals or celebrations in the Aburame clan..." he said, very uncomfortable.

"Hey Shino!" a voice said behind them, they both turned around seeing three boys walk up to them. They all looked about their age, same shades as every Aburame wear, along with the big hood that was down revealing brown spiky hair.

"Shirou, what is going on?" the brunette asked once they were close enough. Shirou ignored his question, he looked at Kiba before holding out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Shirou, Shino's cousin." Kiba shook the others hand with his one hand that was being held by Shino without hesitation "You're Kiba right?" Shirou asked with a smile, he nodded.

"Yup!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Kiba."

"To you as well." the lighter brunette smiled.

"Anyway, these are my brothers Shinchirou and Shinobu." they two behind him waved "How about you two show Kiba around? Show him the whole family." the Inuzuka was about to protest, but was pushed away by Shinchirou and Shinobu, unlocking his hand with Shino's then disappearing into the crowd of people before either could sat anything. Shino's anger boiled.

"Seriously Shirou, what is going on?" his cousin laughed.

"Come on Shino, lighten up, this maybe the last time you ever see anyone of us again."

"Please don't say that..."

"It's the truth! You know it is! Plus, I wouldn't be so snappy if I had a mate like that." Shirou smirked, and Shino blushed lightly "So, what's your secret, huh Shino?"

"Shut up, where is my father? I need to speak with him."

"Don't know."

"Shirou, don't mess with me. Wh-"

"Shino, Shino," the other padded his shoulder "Why being so up tight? This is a party, lighten up, have something to drink."

"You know," Otieno said "He's not wrong."

"Yeah kid!" Relfiwe agreed "Just have a little fun!" Shino sighed, ignoring all of them, and went to rescue his poor boyfriend from his idiot cousins.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 6: Not All Good Things Come To An End

"Shino?" Kiba tapped the person who he thought was Shino on the shoulder. His eyes went wide as he realized that was deferentially not Shino. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, wrong person!" he quickly walked away. That was the tenth person! Why do all Aburame's look the same?! He was finally able to escape Shino's two cousins and was desperately looking for Shino himself, but was having no luck.

"Kiba?" he heard a voice call for him that was actually familiar. He smiled happily and ran towards the voice, hugging Shino tightly. Pulling away with big eyes.

"Shino! It's so creepy! How do all of your family know about me already?! It's not even been a day!" the brunette sighed.

"I wish I knew." Shino stared at the ground for a moment, but then looked up. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Kiba shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" the darker haired brunette took the tanners hand and guided him to somewhere outside of the entrance to a filed full of grass and no trees with slight hills. They could see the stars that blinked happily in a light blue back round so clearly. Even if it was December, there were tiny beats of light, like heart beats that would appear and disappear.

 _'Fireflies? In December?'_ Kiba thought.

"T-this is called the "Firefly Valley"." Shino stuttered out as they sat down. "T-this is where fireflies breed yearly." Kiba looked at him, the older males shoulders were hunched up, his shoulders always got like that when he was nervous. Kiba scooted closer, and Shino scooted away. The lighter smirked.

"What's with you? You're acting like when we first dated." the tanner teased, nudging the paler males shoulder.

"Yeah boy! Get your act together!" Refilwe shouted. Shino didn't feel like snapping anything back to the bug. A silence fell over the two.

"Aren't you nervous?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you nervous?" the bug-nin repeated a little louder "We're going to have to be parents at sixteen. You're basically giving up your teenage years for me. Don't you have any kind of emotion? Nervous? Angry? Anything?" Kiba looked at his hands that were folded in his lap, not really sure what to say.

"I mean..." he started "Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but not angry. I love you and would do anything for you, no matter how cheesy that sounds. Plus, it's saving your life." Shino's heart fluttered, cheeks starting to heat up a bit. When Kiba moved closer, the other didn't move away, letting their thighs touch.

"In that case..." Shino whispered, clenching the dog-nin's hand "I would like to mate with you here." Kiba blushed.

"H-here? Out in the open?" that didn't sound like such a good idea.

"Yes, it's okay though. Only Aburame's are allowed to come here. Even if so, no one rarely does. You should feel honored. You're the first not Aburame to step foot in this land." Kiba felt quite honored actually. It made him feel...like he was part of the family fully. Suddenly, a smirk ran across his lips. He got into Shino's lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller, and before the other could protest, he pulled down the collar, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Well, it's not like we need to wait to have sex right?" the dog-nin smirked, and Shino blushed as he felt the other rub his ass against his erection. His entire face got a bright shade of red. No matter how many times they do this, he'll always blush, because each time they do it, Kiba seems to get sexier and sexier.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 7: Walking Stiff And First Step

Kiba doesn't know what came over him. All of a sudden, he's really super nervous. Maybe because in two days, his and Shino's lives completely change. He wasn't so nervous before. Why now? Maybe he was just trying to act calm because Shino was freaking out. Maybe he didn't realize what a big deal it was. Who knows. He was walking down the streets of the Aburame clan compound to the main house where he was called to meet with Shino. He didn't bring Akamaru, though regretted that decision.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." someone said to him, placing their hand on his shoulder. Kiba shot his head up to meet a familiar yet unfamiliar face. Then it hit him. "Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you? My apologize."

"No! Shirou right?" the other gave a tiny smile. Shirou and Shino do look very similar, with the big coats and hoods, dark brown hair and shades, but Shirou had the part that covered his mouth down.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered me." Kiba also gave a smile.

"Yeah! Nice meeting you again. Where are your brothers?"

"There actually at the main house where I am going right now."

"Cool! So am I!" the smile on the darker haired males face seemed to widen by some.

"Well then, would you like to walk together? If you don't mind that is." Kiba shrugged.

"Sure, why not." they walked side by side having a nice silence "I don't know if you know the answer to this or not, maybe I'm just being an idiot," the Inuzuka started "But do you know why Shino always has his collar up?" Shirou shrugged.

"Some Aburame's do and some don't. I guess it just depends on the person. Though, I think that with Shino it all has to do with insecurity. He's never had too much confidence, even as a child." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing you two grew up pretty close."

"Yes, we did. Almost like brothers." Shirou said "Random question that just came to mind. I'm just curious to know, did Shino tell you why we where shades?"

"Because your eyes are sensitive to light, right?" the other nodded.

"Correct, but did you know that Shino's eyes are much worse?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"No...he didn't."

"Oh, well then, I'll tell you. Most Aburame's are known to get diseases at birth very easily. Shino was sadly one of them. The sickness weakened his eye sight and he'll probably be completely blind at some point." the brunette looked off to his side, avoiding eye contact.

"He should have told me..." he whispered.

"He probably didn't because his insects help him with his sight. So I wouldn't worry. I do agree however, that is something he should have mentioned."

"Yeah." the brunette agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. They soon walked up to a giant house, both stopped.

"It looks like we are here." Kiba followed behind Shirou as he walked up the wooden staircase. When they entered the building, just like last night, the room was full of Aburame's, young, old. Everyone was talking, filling up the room with noise. There was a buffet and drinks everywhere, making the room smell relatively good. The dog-nin stayed close behind Shirou, not wanting to get lost like at the festival and have too search everywhere. When they found Shino, he standing with Shinobu and Shinchirou, plus two others he didn't know, but looked their age. All wore the pretty much the same thing. Big coats, shades, traditional Aburame fashion.

"Kiba." Shino turned to them when he noticed them coming with happiness in his tone. The Inuzuka smirked, pulling the collar down and giving the paler boy a light kiss on the lips. Shino blushed, pulling his collar back up, clearing his throat. "Kiba, you know Shinchirou and Shinobu, but I don't think you've met Samuru and Shan." the other two waved slightly, Kiba smiled and waved back.

"It's very nice to meet you Kiba." the one called Samuru said.

"You too!" they all started to show Kiba the whole family, much to Shino's disapproval. "Wow, a lot of S names in your family." the brunette said.

"Yes you're correct." Shirou answered.

"Yeah, it's kinda overrated if you think about it." Samuru added in "We have at least seventy Samuru's!" the Aburame's nodded their heads in agreement, mumbling certain comments. They all went into a tiny room, away from the adults. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we be in the other room?"

"No, it's alright." Shino answered sitting down next to his lover "Half the things that will be said are things we already know about."

"I wouldn't worry." Shirou said and also sat down next to Kiba. Shino gave him a look, though, his cousin didn't look back at him.

"So, you're an Inuzuka?" asked Shan curiously. Kiba nodded smiling.

"Yep!"

"That's amazing! I heard from my parents that this is the first ever recorded time an Abruame and Inzuka mated!"

"Yes," Samuru began "I even overheard that the clans are the most fertile out of any others! So there is a one-percent chance you won't get pregnant! You may even have twins or triplets!" Kiba felt a blush run across his cheeks while Shino began to slowly duck more into his collar.

"Now, now," Shirou said "Let's not get to ahead of ourselves." the others shrugged and continued their chatter, but to each other. Kiba would sometime ease-drop. His mind began to wonder about many things. He looked over at Shino, who looked like he was doing the same thing.

* * *

Yet again, Kiba was called to the main house. This time however, he wasn't so sure of what was going to happen or why he was called in the first place. He should have just stayed the night with Shino. Though, the bug-nin started to feel ill after the little "party" as you could say and left. Kiba hasn't heard anything since.

He arrived in front of the same building as yesterday. There were two adults standing in front of the door and Kiba couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Of course Shibi's boy had to have this happen the day before the season."

"I know."

"What are they going to do?"

"Well at the moment-"

"Kiba." a calm voice said behind him making the Inuzaka jump slightly, looking over his shoulder.

"S-Shirou?" he didn't even get a chance to speak before the taller male pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. "Shirou, I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm sorry as well, though, I don't really have time to explain." he pushed the dog-nin into a room with a throne and an elderly man sat on the chair. Shirou closed the door behind them. Kiba took the man as maybe the clan leader and got onto his knees respectfully.

"Hello Kiba Inuzaka," the man spoke "My name is Sou Aburame, I am the leader of the clan, and I must say I was very disappointed to not see you at the meeting yesterday." Kiba was about to say why, Shirou beat him to it though.

"I'm sorry sir, that was my fault." Sou nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, anyway, to the point why I called you here on such a sort notice. It appears that your mate, Shino Aburame, has gotten ill that is why he wasn't able to be here today." the brunette's eyes went wide and stood up.

"Are you serious? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Sou raised his hand and Kiba got back on his knees.

"We're still working on getting him well, however, he may not be able to participate in the mating process tomorrow. What he has is something that doesn't go away easily."

"What does he have?"

"Something only Aburame's get-"

"Then late me mate with him! If he doesn't mate he'll die!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Kiba looked at the ground "Though, we'll see how he feels tomorrow. In the mean time, Shirou, bring him the drink." Shirou did as he was told, bringing out a cup that was filled with a strange liquid. Kiba sniffed it and almost threw up from the horrific smell. He looked at Shirou who gave him a 'sorry' expression. The brunette swallowed hard and took a little sip of it, only to spit the liquid out."

"It taste like bug juice!" he said wiping his mouth with his arm.

"That's because it is." Shirou informed "You must drink this."

"Yes, you must, it will be the first step of you becoming an Aburame." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Become an...Aburame?" he questioned.

"Well, you may have Shino's offspring correct?" the brunette blushed and nodded. Looking at the drink he swallowed hard again before chugging the whole thing down, feeling his stomach twist and turn. "Good, you may leave now." Kiba stood up and bowed before exiting the room, hoping to find some water or something to get the awful taste out of his mouth. Shirou suddenly came up to his side.

"We would like it if you stay here for tonight, if that's alright with you?" the Inuzaka nodded.

"Are you...are you sure I can't see him?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you, but maybe you'll see him tomorrow." Kiba nodded again. Suddenly, the nervous feeling returned in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **not the best chapter but mpreg promised in the next!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question.**

Chapter 8: The Day, The Night, All Troubles Are Forgotten

Shino laid on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Pants and moans of pain fulled the dark room, little bits of sunlight poured through the closed window. Every breath he took felt someone was breaking his ribs so he would inhale quickly, but still be shot with pain. Plus, the uncomfortable heat he felt, made him want to die. Suddenly, the door opened revealing his cousin Shirou, who stood looking at him with pity through his shades. Shino knew it was pity, he could feel it.

"What...what is...what is it you want?" Shino hissed with strain in his voice.

"Shino, you know it's almost fully morning, do you think you can mate?" the other Aburame had to think about it. Could he possibly mate? Or will he be too weak and die?

"I...I...I..." Kami he couldn't even think straight because his head was spinning so fast.

"We need an answer before the rest of us become affected by the season. Although, if you cannot participate then Kiba will be used to help others who don't have a mate while he's here." Shino gritted his teeth. So that's why Sou insisted his lover stay here yesterday. Fuck. He has to get up, he has to take part. Damn, but he's so weak! "I'm sorry Shino, it wasn't my choice. I'll take care of Kiba if you can't." Shino glared at Shirou through his glasses. That was just like him. "I'll becoming back in an hour for your official answer." Shirpu said before closing the door.

"Sorry kid...We're doing all he can." Refilwe apologized. Shino had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

Kiba was sitting out in a field. Particularity, the "Firefly Vally". Kiba wasn't sure why he was sitting out in a field, he just was. Two men opened the door the the room he was sleeping him and rushed him to get ready. Then dragged him all the way out here and left. Telling him to wait. Kiba wasn't sure for what, but oh well he guesses.

He looked off into the distance with a frown. For some odd reason, the sun seemed to be coming up slower than normal. Everything about today was just out of wack in his opinion.

Out of nowhere, he began to here the grass crunching under feet, probably heavy boots. The brunette snapped in the direction of where the footsteps where coming from. A figure was walking towards him, but in a very slow pace.

"Shino?" he whispered, that scent was unmistakable. The Inuzaka got up and ran towards the other to see if he was alright. Right when he was close enough, he was so revealed it was indeed Shino. The dog-nin was so happy he didn't know where to begin. "Shino! Oh my Kami! Are you oka-" at that moment, the other just fell right on top of him, panting in his ear hotly.

"Kiba." Shino breathed and sounded down right sexy. The lighter brunette placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the buzzing of the pale skin. That's when he knew, it was no time for questions anymore, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

That moment, that day, Shino fucked the shit out of Kiba for who knows how long. Hours, days, weeks, months, the Inuzaka lost track, but didn't care. It was the best damn sex Shino and him ever had. It was rough which was odd for the bug-nin, seeing how he was normally slow and passionate. This was a nice change. Plus, it was so unbelievably sexy just watching his lover loose absolute control.

Shino moaned against the tan skin as he released inside his lover for the millionth time, but hey, Kiba wasn't complaining. Then pulled out, giving them each a breather. They were a panting mess, naked bodies covered in love marks and sweat, plus cum. It was now late out, a full moon and a blanket of stars above them. The two sat up so they were on their knees and looked into each others eyes, Shino's actual eyes, that slightly stung from the pale moonlight, so he retrieved his shades onto his eyes, and then both got dressed into their normal cloths.

"Wait," Kiba started "If this season is about breeding and everyone must participate or they'll literally die, does that mean that little kids are having sex right now?" Shino chuckled, Shino actually chuckled.

"No, no, if they were older and hit the maturing point, which is about our age than yes, but no. No children are having sex. Not even the elderly." the brunette sighed in relief, laughing out loud.

"Well, that's good..." seeing his lover smile, just always made Shino smile as well "But really Shino...are you okay? Are you feeling better now? Why where you sick in the first place?"

"I'm fine now, I promise. What I had was something that only Aburame can catch. It's basically when our bodies over heat and our organs start to inflate due to the heat. Though, why we get it is unknown. There isn't a cure, the only thing you can do is hope that the organs will still start to deflate." Kiba's mouth dropped slightly. He's heard of many crazy diseases, none like that however. "I wouldn't worry, you can't catch it."

"I'll be honest, I don't really care about me. I was really worried about you..." Shino took the others hand.

"Well, I'm here now." the two looked into each others eyes, before slowly leaning in. Ready for the kiss.

"Hey!" a loud voice belonging to Refilwe shouted "I think that we deserve a little introduction!" the darker brunette sighed.

"Kiba, there are some "people" I want you to meet." the dog-nin swallowed nervously, having to memorize more family members names. Shino then pulled out his hand and on his palm were three little bugs. "This is Thema, Otieno, and Refilwe." the bug-nin pointed to each. Kiba wasn't really sure what to do so he just waved. "You don't mind...if they um...crawl...on you?" the dog-nin shrugged.

"They can if they want to."

"Oh they really want to. Well, here you guys go." he allowed his bugs to crawl on the tanner. Ignoring Refilwe's comments.

"So you can actually understand them?" Kiba asked as he watched the bugs journey across his skin.

"Yes, it's like a language only Aburame's can understand." the brunette smiled.

"That's really cool."

"Y-you think?" Shino blushed.

"Yeah! A language only you can understand? That must be amazing." Shino rubbed the back of his head.

"N-not really..." he blushed with a small smile, flustered. Kiba was about to say something, but was interrupted by a twinge of pain.

"Ow! Did one bit me on the ass?!"

"Refilwe!" Shino sternly said, already knowing who it was. Kiba chuckled slightly.

"So, is there only three main ones?"

"Yes and no, the fourth one...died..."

"Then who's this?" Kiba asked, showing the even tinier bug in his hands to Shino.

"Oh that's Chimwene. He's only a maggot, but is the sun of the fourth."

"What happened to the fourth?" Shino looked down at his hands, that tightened around his pants. "She...she tried to help me while fighting when we were younger and...died in the process." the darker brunette went quite for a moment, then chuckled "It's actually kind of sad. I thought of her as my mother..."

"Oh...really?" Shino nodded.

"Yes..when my parents got divorced, I never really saw my mom anymore. We tried the whole "he spends the weekend with you and I'll have him for a week" kind of deal, but that didn't last very long. The older I got, the less interest she had in me..." Kiba looked off to the side.

"Yeah...I know how that feels..." he muttered "When my Pa left, I never really saw him. I actually think he might have left the village and became a rouge."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's fine. I don't care honestly. Do you still see your mom?"

"Sometimes we bump into each other on the street, she stills says hi to me."

"Do you know if she got remarried?"

"I think she did, but I'm not sure if she had kids again. I haven't heard from her in a while. I believe the person she got married to had a son from a previous relationship. Though, I never met him." Kiba never really noticed that Shino and him never really talked about their parents a whole lot. It went silent for a moment. Then the bug-nin sighed "Alright guys...I think it's time to come back." he summoned his insects back. All groaned in protest, but obeyed their master. There was silence again, only until Shino began speaking again."I'm sorry Kiba, for dragging all into this...It wasn't right..." the brunette shrugged.

"I'm happy honestly. I mean, I may or may not be pregnant. There's still hope I'm not. Who knows, maybe I'll be part of that one percent." the bug-nin nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that is quite true..." Kiba bit his lip and gave a seductive look, crawling over to the other, getting on top of him. Shino started blushing madly.

"I think we should do it one more time before calling it a night." he whispered hotly. Shino turned even redder, but nodded silently.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" the brunette said as Shino's cousins pushed him into the bathroom with a pregnancy stick. He looked at it. "So...am I just suppose to pee on this?" he asked, though, got no response. "I guess so..." the dog-nin mumbled, doing what he thinks he needs to do. He waited a few minutes before picking the up the stick. His eyes flew open once reading the results, and, everything went black.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :D!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 9: Really Part Of That One Percent?

"Oh my Kami! He passed out!" Samaru panicked. Shino quickly went over to his lover, holding him off the ground, trying to shake him awake.

"No duh." Shan added.

"Better question is, where did the test?" Shirou said . They all started looking for the test, leaving Kiba on the ground.

"Oh of fucking course." Samaru mumbled.

"You found it?!"

"Yep, but I'm not sure anyone really wants it now." of course it fell in the toilet.

"Shino should get it out." Shan volunteered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why me?!"

"He is your mate." Shino sighed, he couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, I'll do it..." he took a deep breath in and slowly lowered his hand down, cringing at the cold water. His hand grasped the pregnancy stick and yanked it out of the water, observing the results.

"What does it say?!"

"It says," the bug-nin was almost certain it would be positive, but, it wasn't. His brow furrowed, how is that possible? It should be positive.

"Ugh," Kiba said, rubbing his head "What happened?"

"You passed out." Shirou answered. The brunette's eyes went wide.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah! And the test is negative!" Samaru laughed.

"It is?!"

"Yep, see for yourself." Shan snatched the test from Shino and handed it to the Inuzaka. Kiba read it over, and they were right, it deferentially read negative. He blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"O-oh, might have read it wrong!" that's when he noticed how quite Shino was being, wasn't Shino happy? He could tell the other was moping because the way his shoulders and back were slumped slightly.

"Well, now that's cleared up, I think it's safe to say you can go home now Kiba." Shirou said and the lighter brunette nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I guess I should get going." he got up with the help of Shino.

"I'll take you home." the bug-nin said quietly almost like he was going to cry. Maybe tears of joy? Kiba was sure the other was just so happy he was acting a bit different. The two walked down the pathway to the Inuzaka clan in silence. Anytime Kiba would try to strike up a conversation, Shino would only nod his head, not adding in like he usually does. The dog-nin was even getting his bug facts wrong just to get the other to talk! Though, it seemed as if Shino's mouth was wired shut. Both finally made it to the Inuzaka compound, Kiba leaned up and pecked the paler cheek.

"I'll see you at training tomorrow." he said before running home. The tanner swung the door opened to his house. Right when he opened the door, dogs began barking and charging at the door. "Ma! I'm home!" he shouted. Akamaru ran up to him, making the brunette smile "Hey bud!" though the dog started acting weird. He began whimpering and just backed away with his tail between his legs, running off.

 _'That was weird...'_ Kiba just shook it off though. His mother soon came out from the kitchen and hugged him.

"I missed you so much! How did everything go?"

"The good news is that I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep!"

"That's good, very good. Even thought I'd love to have a grandchild..."

"Ma! I'm sixteen!"

"Okay, okay, whatever." the women said before walking away, back into the kitchen. He let out a sigh and went upstairs to his bedroom and collapsing on his bed. Akamaru kept coming into the door way, then leaving, and coming back. "Seriously bud! What's wrong with you?!" the brunette shouted after the tenth time. Akamaru whimpered "I smell different? Well of course I do, I just mated with Shino. I always smell different after that." he tried to reason, but the dog whimpered again. "A different kind of different?" that didn't make any sense "Whatever." was all the brunette mumbled, taking a quick nap.

* * *

Shino laid on his bed in the dark, drawing invisible drawings on his bed sheets with his finger. He's been here for about two hours ever since Kiba left. When the Inuzaka had left, he had to tell his father and the leader of the compound that Kiba wasn't pregnant. After that, all the elders and his father started harassing him about that fact. Now they think he might be infertile which is a really bad thing in the Aburame clan. He never would have ever thought his father would be angry with him over this sort of thing. They're too young to have a child anyway.

Though, he was really looking forward to having a child with Kiba. Since he might be infertile what if Kiba wants a family, and he can't give him one so, Kiba leaves him. A sudden tear ran off is nose and onto the bed sheets, though, he couldn't see it. His eyesight was getting worse, especially in the dark. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Shino," Shirou said "I would just like you to know...I don't think you're infertile..."

"Thanks," he responded with a hint of annoyance in his tone "That makes me feel one-hundred percent better." Shirou didn't say or do anything after that, just stood in the doorway. "Is my father still angry?" even if his back was turned to the door, he knew Shirou nodded.

"I'm afraid so. My father has been trying to calm him down. Sou is mad too."

 _'What did I even do?'_ he thought angrily, furrowing his brow more. He's never been angry at his father before.

"It's bugging me so much," the other Aburame said, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed "He should really have taken another test maybe he should get blood tested. I know, I know, he can't just..." Shirou inhaled his breath, breathing out slowly. "He's pregnant, I know he is." Shino didn't respond. "Do you want me to call him for you? I just want to make sure." the brunette shrugged.

"I guess, though, what if he doesn't answer?"

"You see him tomorrow don't you? Ask him then." he wasn't really sure Kiba would listen, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Um, Kiba..." Hinata whispered "What's wrong with Akamaru?" the usually loyal dog was just making whimpering sounds anytime his owner came near, or when anyone tried to get near his owner he would suddenly become very aggressive, he even bit Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba growled slightly.

"I have no idea what's been with this dog! He's been acting strange ever since I came back from the Aburame compound yesterday." now that he thought about the name, where was Shino? He was suppose to be here for training an hour ago. That's when a figure started walking up the path with a way too familiar scent.

"Shino, you're late." Kurenai-sensei said, leaning against the tree with her arms crossed. Kiba was going to run happily up to his boyfriend, but stopped. Shino's face was almost completely covered, like he wanted to hide from the rest of the world. Something happened.

"Kiba," his voice was blew a whisper, but the Inuzaka still heard the croak "I don't feel comfortable with you training in your condition." the lighter brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean condition?"

"Hinata," the women whispered to her student "I think we should give them space." the dark purple haired girl nodded and they both left silently.

"Kiba, my whole clan thinks I'm infertile. I have no idea why they're so mad about how you aren't pregnant, but they are. You either need to prove your pregnant or we need to try again. I don't think I can..." the whole conversation with Sou and his father this morning burned into his memory.

 _This morning_

 _"I knew your son was a disgrace from the very start Shibi. He gets sick way too easily and almost died when he was just born. He's not strong enough to be an Aburame! I told you we should have put him in the NS program! That would have gotten rid of him! Now, now! Now he can't even reproduce?! What good does that do for this clan?! I just can't even-I can't even look at him. Get out of my sight boy." Sou pointed to the door. Shino stood up and bowed respectively before leaving his room._

"Shino...that's...that's awful..." how could anyone say that to Shino? Was Sou blind? Shino was one of the strongest people he knows. The bug-nin looked up into the others eyes.

"Please Kiba, I don't think I can live this way..." the lighter brunette swallowed hard, looking off too the side. His heart felt heavy in his chest, he couldn't let Shino be treated like that. He'll prove that old bastard wrong!

"I don't want you to live that this way either." he smiled and hugged Shino tightly. The bug-nin returned the hug, only tighter.

* * *

"Congrats." the doctor said, writing down on a clip-board. Kiba only blinked.

"Congrats what?" the doctor seemed to ignore his question.

"According to my calculations, you'll be due sometime in August or September." his skin started getting sweaty with nervousness.

"Wait...so you mean..."

"Correct. Though, you are my youngest patient I wish only the best of luck throughout your pregnancy." the dog-nin could feel his head becoming light, but he was able to catch himself before he fell. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?" he shook his head and gave a weak smile.

"No, I should be fine. Thank you, I'll be going now." the brunette walked out of the room and into the waiting area where Shino was sitting. The bug-nin automatically stood up.

"So?" the darker brunette asked, trying to hid his nervousness. Kiba gave him a look before holding out a slip of paper.

"Congrats, you're going to become a father." he smiled. Shino took the sheet and read over it. His eyebrows lifted at the results. Then the bug-nin brought the other into a bone crushing hug. Kiba's seen Shino cry before, but for once it wasn't because of sadness. This time, it was joy.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, Fall Out Boy, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 10: The Wonderful Morning Sickness!

Kiba was rudely awoken from his slumber by a burning feeling in his throat. Shooting up out of bed and making a bolt for the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet, letting up anything that he'd eaten the previous day. Kami, what has he done to himself. Shino noticed his lover wasn't next to him anymore and had an idea where he might be. Getting up out of bed, going to the bathroom, he bent down to the others level, rubbing his back soothingly. After Kiba was positive he was finished, he just stayed in the same place, relaxing his body and sighing.

"This morning sickness..." he groaned "Is going to kill me..." Shino smiled.

"Hey," the darker brunette said "It could be worse." Kiba looked up and glared at him for a solid good minute.

"I hate you." the bug-nin chuckled.

"I love you too." the dog-nin rolled his eyes, flushing the toilet, and getting up to brush his teeth since he was up and washed his face. Shino joined in brushing his teeth, then watched his lover slump back to his bed and collapse. Following close behind, the lighter brunette was planted face first onto the bed, sprawled out like a star fish. He took the opportunity to lay himself on the others back, but didn't do that for too long, fearing he might crush the other living human inside his lover, even if it was just a cell at this stage, so flipped them over so Kiba was laying on him. Kiba snuggled closer to the paler male, sighing. Shino planted a kiss on his loved ones head, placing his hands on the others flat stomach that will soon change. He' so excited about the baby, more than he ever thought he'd be to know he was going to become a father. Kiba wasn't so hot on the idea of a baby yet. Soon though, he'll warm up to the idea. Somehow, Shino knows.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC,** ** **KakashixIruka, NarutoxGaara,** other pairings maybe mentioned or added.  
**

Chapter 11: Looking For A New Look

Kiba got up out of his bed, letting out a yawn, then walking out of his room to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. This made Akamaru, who was laying next to his pop his ears up and follow his master. He was at his place since he now spent the week at his house and then over the weekend he would be with Shino. It was Friday, so he'll see the bug-nin soon. His mom told him that if he was going over to Shino's, he had to bring Akamaru from now on because the dog would whine all night, and it was driving her insane. The lighter brunette walked out of the bathroom back into his room with Akamaru trailing behind him, stopping in front of the mirror. There was a tiny bump, not noticeable, not yet anyway, but it will be soon. He thinks he might have just hit two months a few days ago.

The thought of the bump becoming bigger always made him want to curl up in a tiny ball. He's never been a very self-conscious, he did have flaws that embarrassed him, though always ignored them. He probably couldn't get over it because he was afraid of what Shino might think of his new look. Maybe it will just take time...

Thinking about that brought something he's been meaning to do for a while now. The dog-nin opened up his closet, surfing through the cloths. He's wanted to look for something he could wear for when he does get bigger. Something that would be comfortable. Not a really baggy shirt, he doesn't know why, that just didn't suit him.

That's when he thought about the plain currant red hoodie one of his cousins bought him for some odd reason about a year ago. It was really huge on him, going down to his ankles, so he never wore it. He never really thought he'd ever need it. Kiba almost felt relieved when he saw it, thrown and on the floor of the closet.

Yeah...it's probably going to need some washing, seeing how it's been in the closet for a year, seeing the sun only once, but after that, it will do. He threw it on the bed lazily, then sitting on the edge, letting out a sigh. Akamaru laid his head on his masters lap, making Kiba smile and rubbed his best friends head.

"Yeah...I'm okay boy..." he knew it was pointless lying because Akamaru could tell when he was sad. The dog gave his owner a big lick on the side of his face. Kiba laughed "Stop!" but Akamaru jumped up and started licking his owners face while the brunette tried to hold the dog back. Suddenly, they both stopped because of a voice.

"Kiba! Breakfast is ready!" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute." he responded, looking at his dog "Come on boy!" the dog barked while wagging his tail, following his owner as he they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: mpreg, slight bits of crack, attempt at humor, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC,** ** **KakashixIruka, NarutoxGaara,** other pairings maybe mentioned or added.  
**

Chapter 12: Birthday Gift!

"So, Shino," Kiba said with a smirk plastered across his face "Your birthdays coming up, what do you want?" the bug-nin shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he replied while working at his desk in his room with a new bug to be studied.

The lighter brunette huffed "Come on! I know that's a lie!"

"I'm really unsure." the shorter male gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ughhh! You do this every year!"

"I'm sorry." Kiba hugged him from behind, letting out yet another sigh.

"There's noting to be sorry over."

 _'I guess I'll just have to find one myself.'_

* * *

If it's one thing Kiba as learned over the years of dating Shino was that the teen was almost next to impossible to shop for. The dog-nin doesn't know why, but he just feels like getting the male teen something with bugs was too typical and predictable. Plus, Shino did like other things.

He's been at least three stores in the past hour and still hadn't found a gift. Shino's birthday was in a week! Maybe he isn't looking in the right place. Thinking about other places he could look, he happened to walk past a CD store. Kiba stopped and stared into the window, wondering if they'd have the type of music Shino liked. What was he saying? They probably did.

Walking, the man behind the counter greeted him with a smile and saying the casual "if you need any help don't hesitate to ask!". Kiba scanned the ales that were baled in ABC order, looking for the specifically "F" and "P". When finding what he was looking for, he doubled checked over both to make sure it was the right thing then headed over to where the cashier was.

* * *

Shino hated birthday parties so they didn't have one, Kiba could agree on that, he hated birthday parties as well. And the bug-nin didn't like cake so Kiba made him birthday sandwiches, an idea he got from Iruka-sensei. After eating their birthday sandwiches while sitting outside on the porch of Shino's house, watching the clouds, and the sun fading away in the distance.

"I guess I could give you your present now." Kiba smiled, standing up and stretching before walking into the house. Shino watched his lover walk into the house, he saw the plastic bag Kiba was holding, anytime he'd try to peek inside the bag, the dog-nin would swat at him, saying it was his present. It didn't take the other to come back with the same plastic bag, that made him smile. He knew Kiba couldn't wrap a gift even if his life depended on it. The lighter brunette smiled, handing his teammate the bag. Shino took it and peeked in curiously. This eyebrows rose along with a gasp.

"Oh my Kami..." the dark brunette went breathless, full of excitement at the sight of the object inside. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" he pulled Kiba down into a hug, giving his face light kisses, making Kiba chuckle and try to squirm away.

"Okay, okay! You're excited! It's not that big of a deal." Shino froze, lips pressed against the tan neck.

"But it really is." he whispered against the neck, Kiba shivered. The dog-nin was able to get out of the others embrace, before he could say anything like "I'm glad you like your gift" or something along those lines, a blush spread across Shino's pale face and averted eye contact.

"T-there also was something else I-I wanted to ask you, b-but I didn't know how you'd react because you're pregnant..." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"W-ell it has something to do with..." Shino gulped "Sex..." the light haired brunette started blankly at his lover. He soon smirked.

"Well, what is it? Come on! You can tell me!"

"Umm...alright then..." Shino leaned in closer, pressing his lips against the others ear, whispering quietly. It only took a moment for Kiba's cheeks to go slightly red.

"Geez Shino, didn't know you were so kinky." he teased, making the other blush a deeper shade of red.

"Y-yeah...sorry..."

"No, no! I'm all in for it!"

"Really?!"

"I mean...sure! Why not? It-!" the bug-nin pounced, pinning the others hands above his head, kissing him passionately. They pulled away, but only when they needed air. The two panted "Happy Birthday Shino, love you." Kiba leaned up and kissed the pale cheek.

"Thank you Kiba, thank you so much for all you've done and for all that you're doing."

Both Shirou and Samuru blushed at the scene before them, they were watching from a distance. They were going to give they're cousin his birthday present, though decided at best to give it to him later.

"They're a cute couple..." Shirou said, just to break the awkwardness.

"Are they gonna do it on the porch?" Samuru asked and only a second later, his question was answered "Yup...they're gonna do it on the porch..."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
